Meurs un autre jour
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Alternative à la fin de la saison 6. One-shot. Version française


Meurs un autre jour

_Julia R._

_Résumé:Alternative à la fin de la saison 6._

* * *

Ses mots sonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle le rejetait une fois encore. E ncore. Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement. Il lui lâcha doucement la ma in qu'il avait timidement prise et fuit aussitôt son regard avant de se retourner et de partir, encore une fois.

Elle sentait une boule serrer sa gorge. Les mots avaient été douloureux mais nécessaires. Elle se refusait d'être heureuse et être heureuse impliquait d'être auprès de lui. La cour avait eu raison, elle était coupable de la mort de D arcy car c'est son amour pour William qui poussa Gillies à s'en prendre à lu i. Elle était coupable d'aimer un autre homme que son époux, elle était coup able, même si elle n'a pas pressé la détente. Un homme qu'elle avait tendrem ent aimé était mort, par sa faute. Elle regarda celui qu'elle aimait s'éloigner d'elle, une fois encore, parce qu'e lle le lui avait demandé, parce qu'il l'aimait assez pour souffrir en silence et respecter sa décision. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas et le regarda partir avant qu'une calèche ne pas se devant elle et une seconde après, il avait disparu, la laissant totalement perdue sur ce trottoir bondé.Perdue dans sa douleur et ses remords.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà. La jeune femme se trouvait dans sa maison, seule, vérifiant pour la énième fois que les portes et fenêtres soient parfaitement fermées. C'était sa première nuit hors de la prison et elle é tait terrifiée. Elle était restée prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre pendant des heures. Puis, elle avait consenti à se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire u n thé lorsque deux petits coups furent portés à sa porte d'entrée. De surprise , elle lâcha sa tasse qui s'échoua sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

-Julia, Julia, si vous êtes là, ouvrez moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea doucement vers la porte avec méfiance.

-Julia, c'est important. Elle hésitât encore une seconde avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'avez vous souhaité voir le soir ou vous m'avez embrassé pour la première fois ?

Il y eu quelques secondes passées en silence avant que la voix du jeune hom me ne retentisse une fois encore.

-La fée verte, je voulais voir la fée verte.

La jeune femme approcha alors sa main de la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Avant de croiser son regard et qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Et c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé, dit il en riant doucement,pas moi. J'étais bien trop intimidé pour le faire.  
-William que faites vous ici?  
-Je devais vous voir et vous parler.  
-Nous nous sommes tout dit.  
-Non, mais laissez moi entrer, je vous en prie.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa passer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de verrouiller plusieurs fois les différents verrous qui s'y trouvaient. Il la regarda en silence avant de remarquer les traces de larmes sur ses joues et la fatigue dans ses yeux. Il fit alors un pas vers elle et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

-Ne faites pas ça, soupira simplement Julia en fermant les yeux, vous savez qu'on ne le peut pas et...

-Depuis quand n'avez vous plus mangé ou dormi?  
-La nourriture de la prison n'est pas très appétissante, dit elle en souriant en le regardant a nouveau, et pour ce qui est de dormir...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole avec davantage de conviction dans la voix.

-Partez William, vous ne devriez pas être la.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule, pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-J'ai l'habitude de la solitude, je m'en accommode très bien.  
-Pas ce soir.  
-William, lança Julia presque suppliante en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il vous plaît.

Il ne répondit pas et approcha encore un peu plus d'elle pour venir prendre son visage dans ses mains et la forcer à le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule dans cet état, je ne veux plus vous laisser seule une nuit.

-Je suis coupable, nous le sommes tous les deux.  
-Ce qui est arrivé n'était ni de votre faute, ni de la mienne. Je suis simpleme nt coupable de vous aimer et heureux que vous soyez en vie. Alors ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous l'acceptiez mais je ne partirai pas, pas cette fois. J'ai besoin de vous Julia.

Elle eut un autre sanglot avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras et de fourrer s on visage dans sa nuque. Il la sentit s'agripper à lui comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle d'exécution.

-J'ai peur William, sanglota Julia contre lui, j'ai peur de ne pas vous mériter , que vous regretteriez d'avoir une femme comme moi, une femme qui ne p eut vous donner d'enfants, une femme qui tremble à chaque mouvement de branches, une femme qui n'est plus rien aux yeux des autres.

-Vous êtes le monde entier pour moi, murmura t il dans ses cheveux, et ne doutez jamais que vous êtes celle que je veux à mes côtés jour et nuit, pour toujours Julia.  
Elle ne répondit pas mais il la sentit se serrer un peu plus contre lui alors qu 'elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il resserra lui aussi son étreinte avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux puis il l'éloigna de lui quelque s secondes pour la regarder. Il lui essuya une autre larme avant de déposer u n baiser sur les lèvres. Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés avant q u'il ne se penche vers elle et ne la soulève. Bien que surprise, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui lorsqu'il entama l'ascension de l'es calier. Une fois en haut il la déposa sur son lit et caressa son front avant de s'éloigner. Mais Julia le retint.

-Reste, dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit et acquiesça pour venir se coucher à côté d'elle. Julia se blottit aussitot contre lui et ferma les yeux.

-Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Et qu'importe le temps que cela pre ndra, nous arriverons à nous aimer et à très heureux. Je te le promets.

-Merci, souffla doucement Julia.

Il déposa encore un baisé dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il savait que le chemin serait peut être encore long, mais il appréciait simplement cet ins tant. Ce moment où il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'il avait failli perdre. Mais qui était en vie, étroitement lovée contre lui et dont le souffle tiède glissait sur sa peau. Tout n'était pas perdu. Car ils étaient vivants, ensembles.

Fin


End file.
